¿Qué tipo de relación es esta?
by x-TurquoiseMoon-x
Summary: Luego de que Makoto y Kisumi se hayan reencontrado, éste último decide ir a visitar al resto de sus amigos de secundaria, siendo éstos Rin y Sosuke. Al ir a su academia, conoce a Momotarou. Cómo ésto afectará en su vida cotidiana? Kisumi x Momotarou. Espero lo disfruten, y por favor denle oportunidad a esta pareja desconocida.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok sé que esto se ve extraño, pero a mí me gustan como pareja. Pienso que se ven muy adorables~  
><em>

_Es por eso que decidí hacer un fanfic, que debería tener un gran número de capítulos, no sé cuantos, pero primero quiero que me den sus opiniones, así me motivo infinitamente más para seguirlo ;w;_

_De verdad espero que les guste, traten de leerlo, y que lo disfruten uwu_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo I<strong>

-Entonces nos vemos pronto, Makoto y Haru ~ – dijo un chico de un pelo color rosa claro, mientras se despedía con la mano, alejándose de los nombrados.

Desde que se encontraron en el Club de Natación de Iwatobi, se juntaban más seguido, a petición de Kisumi, ya que quería saber qué había sido de ellos en todos los años que no se habían visto. Aun así las juntas no eran muchas ya que Haruka siempre trataba de buscar pretextos para no ir.  
>Entre las conversaciones que tuvieron, Kisumi se enteró en qué academia estaban Rin y Sosuke, y decidió ir a visitarles el día siguiente.<p>

Dicho día, después de que el chico pelirosa salió de clases por la tarde, fue camino a la Academia Samezuka, donde se encontraba el Club de Natación.

-¡Momo! Vigila mejor por donde nadas!-gritó Rin después de que el hermano de Seijuurou chocó nuevamente con la pared de meta de la piscina.

-Sólo espero que algo así no le pase en una competencia real..-dijo Nitori con una leve risa, quién se encontraba al lado de Rin.

-Eso no ocurrirá-dijo calmadamente Sosuke del otro lado, mirando hacia la piscina cómo el resto nadaba.

Fue entonces cuando Kisumi entró, sin llamar la atención de estos 3 chicos que conversaban.

-Rin!-gritó el chico recién llegado, abalanzándose sobre Rin en un abrazo

-AH! Q-qué?-giró su cabeza para ver quién era el responsable de su susto, entonces su rostro antes confuso se transformó en uno de sorpresa-…K-kisumi?

-Si! Tanto tiempo sin vernos~ -se soltó del chico para ver al resto- Hola Sosuke!, y… él es?-dijo mirando al chico más bajo con un lunar en el ojo derecho.

-Ah! S-soy Nitori Aiiichirou, segundo año. Mi especialidad es brazada de pecho, ¡Mucho gusto!-dicho esto agachó su cabeza con algo de nerviosismo, esperando ser una buena impresión para chico desconocido.

-Mucho gusto también- le sonrió dulcemente, esfumando todos los nervios de Nitori, que ahora sonreía al igual que Kisumi.

-Rin-senpai! Viste cómo nade? Lo viste?- Momo, que recién iba saliendo del agua, fue corriendo hacia el nombrado con emoción hasta que pronto percató la presencia de alguien más, y se olvidó de la pregunta que recién había hecho- Quién es?

-Es Kisumi. Shigino Kisumi, amigo nuestro de la secundaria-dijo Rin mirando a Sosuke, sin darse cuenta que el pelirojo no dejaba de ver al chico recién descrito.

-Espera un poco-dijo Momo acercándose al pelirosa, quién lo miraba perplejo, esperando lo que diría a continuación- Tú… ¡tienes el pelo muy esponjoso! ¿Puedo tocarlo?-dijo con un inexplicable brillo en sus ojos mientras le miraba.

-¡Oye Momo! No hagas preguntas así de estúpidas! Qué pensará él de ti?-dijo algo irritado Rin, pero igual se reía por haber deducido que diría algo sin sentido-

-Claro, no hay problema!-dijo Kisumi alegre moviendo su cabeza un poco para que las manos de Momo lo alcanzaran mejor.

-K-kisumi!?-Rin completamente sorprendido sólo atinó a decir su nombre y luego tapar su cara con la palma de la mano, pensando que ambos se comportaban como niños pequeños. De lejos se oía a Nitori reír, y Sosuke sólo observaba con una leve sonrisa.

-Aah~ qué suave!-dijo Momotarou mientras acariciaba los cabellos del otro como si de un perrito se tratase. Kisumi sólo sonreía, pensando que quizás él estaba muy cerca suyo, pero no le dio importancia. De pronto se detuvo- Nee.. cómo debería llamarte? Shigino-senpai?

-Kisumi está bien~

-Eeh? Pero tú eres mayor que yo, en ese caso ¿puedo llamarte Kisumi-senpai?

-Bueno. Entonces ¿podría llamarte Momo-kun?

-Si!

Mientras ambos se miraban sonrientes, el resto le miraba extraño, pensando que no era normal conversar tan fluidamente, cuando literalmente recién se acaban de conocer, y que probablemente nunca más se verán. O al menos, eso pensaba el resto.

De pronto, un golpe en la cabeza va directo hacia el pelirojo junto con un grito de dolor de éste.

-Eso dolió Rin-senpai! Por qué hizo eso?-dijo sobándose a un lado de la cabeza, mientras le miraba con una pequeña lágrima que se asomaba.

-Esta no es la hora de descanso, ahora anda a practicar si no quieres que te saque del equipo

-Eeeeh!? P-pero… dijiste que yo podía unirme…-ahora si parecía que iba a llorar, hasta que sintió que tomaban su cuello con un brazo, y con otra le acariciaban la cabeza con el puño

-Es una broma, que no lo entiendes?-dijo Rin mientras rascaba su cabeza

Todos se reían, menos Kisumi que miraba la escena abstraído. Parecían llevarse muy bien entre todos, y eso le sorprendía de alguna manera. Entonces vio como Momo también sonreía y reía con el resto, tratando de zafarse de Rin. Fue en ese momento, que inconscientemente sintió cómo la sangre subía a sus mejillas. "Eh?" Fue lo único que pudo pensar.

-Y? cómo nos ubicaste?- preguntó Rin al chico hace un rato ensimismado, cuando el lugar se había tranquilizado.

-Aah… pues hace unos meses me encontré con Makoto…

-Ya veo…-dijo Rin, deduciendo el resto de la historia- y qué cuentas?

Pronto Sosuke se unió a la conversación, y comenzaron a hablar de las cosas más importantes que habían sucedido en esos años sin verse. Pero la conversación se veía interrumpida ya que tanto Rin como Sosuke debían seguir practicando, así que Kisumi se quedaba sentado en una silla viendo como todos nadaban.

-Tu no nadas, Kisumi-senpai? –preguntó el peli rojo luego de practicar un buen rato dentro del agua. El otro asintió.

-El deporte que más he practicado es Basketball.

-Wow! Y has competido con otras escuelas?

-Claro! Aunque mi equipo tampoco era el mejor..-dijo refiriéndose a sus principios en el juego

-Y eso por qué? No practicaban mucho?

-Hmm… algunos no se tomaban el juego en serio, y otros sólo se rendían…-miró al suelo luego de hablar.

-Eso es terrible!-dijo alzando la voz lo suficiente como para que volviera a captar la atención del mayor- Por qué harían algo así? No entiendo a tu equipo, no debieron entrar en ese club si no les gustaba.

-B-bueno…-dijo rascándose la cabeza con una leve risa- eso fue antes. Ahora somos un buen equipo.

-Ahh..-se alivió de alguna manera al oír eso

-Pero, puedo notar que tú te tomas la natación muy enserio-con sus ojos cerrados sonrió, provocando algo extraño en el otro. Qué era? No sabía describirlo, pero sentía su rostro más caliente de lo normal.

-C-claro que sí! He ganado un montón de carreras en la secundaria, por algo me llaman "Nutria de los Mares de Japón"-dijo orgulloso, pero aún con ese calor en el rostro

-Ehh, enserio? Que lindo~ Te viene muy bien

Esas palabras solo provocaron más calor en el pobre Momotarou, que luego dio la excusa de que debía volver a practicar. De esa manera se desvaneció el calor, pero aun así algo permanecía. "Quizás me estoy resfriando" fue lo que pensó.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que el club terminó sus actividades.

-Gracias por todo! Nos vemos otro día-dijo Kisumi a todos una vez que salió del lugar.

-…Pasa algo, Momo-kun?-preguntó Nitori cuando estaban en los vestidores.

-No, por qué?

-Te ves algo rojo, estás resfriado?

-Si… eso creo-desvió la mirada con algo de duda

-Será mejor que te cuides, no vaya a ser que después tengas que dejar de nadar

-Eso nunca! Me cuidare, lo prometo!-dijo enérgico.

Al llegar a su habitación con Nitori, se fue directo a la cama, temiendo realmente un resfriado, pero le era imposible quedarse dormido, se daba muchas vueltas, confundido.

Por otra parte, Kisumi estaba recostado en su cama recordando lo mucho que se divirtió ese día.  
>"Quisiera reunirme con todos de nuevo" pensó antes de caer dormido.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Qué les parece? Vale la pena seguirlo? TTwTT<em>

_Shipeen esto conmigo please (?_

_Se agradecen infinitamente los reviews_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola! aquí vengo con este capitulo recién salido del horno (?  
>Salió un poco más largo que el anterior eso si uwu<em>

_Esta semana estaba de aniversario mi colegio así que tuve tiempo para terminarlo pronto :D  
><em>_Pero ahora voy a tener que estudiar más, así que sean pacientes si es que me demoro mucho, porque no sé si tenga tanto tiempo (y motivación, inspiración, etc)_

_Por ahora disfruten de este capítulo, espero les guste ouo  
><em>_¡Y empecemos a difundir el KisuMomo! (?_

_Se agradecen infinitamente los reviews ;w;_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II<strong>

Comenzó la mañana del día siguiente. El cielo se veía despejado, con un radiante sol que despertaba a todo aquel que viera su haz de luz, de modo que cada integrante en el Club de Natación de Samezuka estaba levantado, a excepción de uno.

Se oían pasos impacientes a través de los pasillos donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los miembros. Un chico de pelo plomizo se dirigía directamente a su habitación, donde se hallaba el chico que aún no despertaba. Al llegar abrió la puerta con un ruido estruendoso.

-¡Momo-kun!- gritó apenas entró, viendo para su sorpresa que el chico mencionado no se había movido ni un centímetro de la cama desde la última vez que lo vio- ¿Qué haces aquí aun durmiendo? ¡Levántate por favor!

-Nmmh...-el pelirojo sólo se tapó más luego de oír la voz ajena, sólo quería seguir durmiendo.

-¡Vamos, levántate! -al percatarse que su voz no llegaba a los oídos del durmiente, fue hacia él para mover su cama, aun así todo era en vano. Se quedó un momento pensativo y luego dijo- Shigino-senpai no vendrá si sigues durmiendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste? -como si las palabras surgieran efecto, Momotarou se dio la vuelta para ver a Nitori, con sus ojos abiertos.

"Lo sabía" pensó el más bajo. Bajó al piso y entonces anunció- Rin-senpai me contó que esta mañana recibió un mensaje de él diciendo que volvería esta tarde, así que levántate.

-Ahh.. ok- algo desconcertado se sentó en la cama, sintiendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas sin razón alguna.

-Estás bien? Te noto algo rojo de nuevo, ¿No tendrás fiebre?.

-N-no... estoy bien, sólo que anoche no dormí muy bien- se restregó un ojo y luego descendió por las escaleras de metal.

-Hmm...-le quedó observando un rato fijamente, entonces dio media vuelta para salir- No tardes,ya van a empezar las clases.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, decidió vestirse sin mucho apuro, absorto en sus pensamientos.

A esa misma hora Kisumi estaba en clases, no atento realmente. Giraba su lápiz grafito mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana.

Le habría gustado ir a visitar a Haru y a Makoto, pero al parecer estaban ocupados ese día practicando. Pero para su suerte, Rin le dijo que esa tarde irían de compras con su equipo, así que se juntaría con ellos después de ir a buscar a su hermano menor a sus clases de natación.

Aunque estaba ansioso por ver a Rin y Sosuke, su mente no dejaba de reproducir la sonrisa de Momotarou.

"Es muy lindo".

...

-¡Atchú! -Momo, que recién entró a su sala, estornudó inconscientemente. Eso era una prueba más para él que estaba enfermo.

La mañana no era nada productiva, sólo debía tomar notas de lo que los profesores decían, pero estaba muy distraído como para ello.

Deseaba salir pronto de clases, quería reunirse con Nitori, Rin y los demás, olvidarse de los deberes como todos los días. Aunque honestamente, también quería ver al chico de pelo esponjoso, era muy simpático y agradable, pero al pensar en él, su corazón aceleraba el pulso. Era como cuando veía a Gou, pero ahora era algo diferente. Se sentía más nervioso de lo normal, ¿Sería porque recién lo había conocido? ¿No sabía nada de él? Muchas dudas pasaban por su mente, provocando un dolor de cabeza.

...

Después de una larga jornada, había llegado el gran momento de salir. Apenas sonó la campana fue directamente a la sala donde se encontraba Nitori, quién recién estaba arreglando sus cosas en la mesa.

-¿Estás listo, Nitori-senpai? -preguntó el pelirrojo entusiasmado.

-Si, espera un momento -respondió mientras terminaba de cerrar su bolso para después llevarlo en su hombro- Listo, vamos.

Iban caminando por los pasillos y ninguno hablaba. El chico de ojos azules miró de reojo al contrario, que parecía feliz a simple vista.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-¿Hmm?

-Me refiero al resfrío

-Ah sí, me siento bien -respondió Momo, pensando que ya se le había pasado.

-¡Que bueno! Entonces, ¿estas feliz por ver a Shigino-senpai?

-¿Eh?-algo sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta, le miró medio sonrojado.

-Digo, parece que se llevan muy bien-sonrió Nitori, quien ya sacaba extrañas conclusiones sobre la enfermedad del chico, además porque el día anterior los vio conversando mientras practicaba, inclusive cuando el pelirrojo se sonrojó hasta las orejas, preguntándose qué sería lo que le había dicho el mayor para que se pusiera así.

-¿Tu crees? -se rascó detrás de la cabeza con sus ojos cerrados.

-Sip~

Cuando ya todos estaban reunidos fueron a una tienda cercana para comprar elementos de natación que faltaban o que ya se habían gastado.

Nitori ya había elegido un gorro nuevo para nadar, y Momotarou se encontraba en la sección de lentes para el agua, indeciso por cual elegir.

-¿Aún no llega? -pregunto Sosuke a Rin, que sólo miraban al resto ya que nada les faltaba.

-Hmm no, pero tampoco hay que esperarlo -dijo al mismo tiempo en que veía su reloj de mano.

-No sé que le dio por querer juntarse con todos ahora -exhaló con cansancio cruzándose de brazos. Rin sólo rió mostrando parte de sus filudos dientes.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto Nitori, que ya había terminado de elegir lo que le faltaba.

-Nada -dejo de ver por un momento la entrada de la tienda- estaba pensando, que creo que llevaré estos lentes -señaló unos de color naranja, parecidos a los anteriores que tenía.

-Aah esos son muy lindos -señaló sonriendo.

-¿Verdad que sí? -dijo imitando el gesto- ¿Y tú qué llevarás?

-Este gorro-levantó lo que tenía en sus manos-el que tenía ya estaba algo suelto.

-Aah, oye ¿puedes cuidar mis lentes por un momento? Voy al baño y vuelvo -algo apurado dejó sus cosas y se fue a un paso rápido.

-O-ok.

Al llegar se lavó las manos y la cara. Estaba somnoliento desde que se levantó y no quería estar bostezando a cada rato.

Sacó un trozo de papel y comenzó a secarse mientras salía del lugar, pero sus piernas chocaron con algo pequeño.

-¡Ah, lo siento mucho! -era la voz de un niño pequeño. Cuando se retiró el papel de la cara le vio con mayor claridad, y se quedó con los ojos abiertos. Tenía un parecido con alguien.

-¡Hayato, no corras que te puedes tropezar!-alguien mucho mayor se acercaba, y esa voz peculiar la había oído antes. Al entrar, Mikoshiba quedó estupefacto.

-¿EEH? -"¿¡Tiene un hermano!?" era lo que pensaba.

-Ah~ ¡Momo-kun! -ignorando completamente la reacción de éste, fue a abrazarle como si no se hubiesen visto en meses.

-! -en esos momentos juraría haber sentido que el corazón se agrandaba cada vez más, palpitando a más no poder.

-¿Cómo estás?-dijo el más alto separándose antes de notar el rostro ajeno- ¿Q-qué pasa?

-N-nada, es solo que me sorprendiste…-sus latidos no disminuían y deseaba que el otro no los escuchara.

-Pero... estás rojo -acercó su rostro para observar mejor.

-¿A-ah? -en un par de segundos sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir ambas respiraciones.

"Es muy adorable" pensó el pelirosa al ver sus facciones más detalladamente, como su piel, cabello, ojos, boca, etc.

-¡E-estoy bien!-dijo afrontando la mirada del otro.

-H-hermano -dijo el más bajo de todos, captando la atención de ambos.

-¡Perdón!, ¿estás bien? ¿No te caíste? -el hermano mayor se agachó para revisar si estaba herido, pero el pequeño negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, pero… uhm -indicó una de las muchas puertas que llevaban a los excusados.

-No te preocupes, yo te espero -dicho esto, el más pequeño entró a una de las cabinas, dejando relativamente solos a Kisumi y Momo - Lamento si me tardé, debía ir a por mi hermano al club de natación-dijo dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

-Aah~ ¿Le gusta nadar? -preguntó con más ánimos, olvidándose de que hace un momento ellos estaban tan cerca como para besarse.

-Ahora sí, antes le tenía miedo al agua…-respondió algo entristecido, pero luego ese gesto se esfumó- Pero gracias a Makoto ahora le gusta nadar. Hace brazada de espalda al igual que tú.

-¡Qué bien! Entonces un día hay que ver quién es mejor-dijo con un tono victorioso.

-Aún es muy temprano para eso -dijo entre risas mientras observaba al contrario, que se puso algo nervioso por la constante mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, ¿acaso no puedo sólo verte? -preguntó sonriendo.

-C-claro que puedes, pero…-demonios, de nuevo se estaba sonrojando. No quería que el otro lo notara, quizás que haría al verle así.

Para su suerte, Hayato salió del retrete, pudiendo así terminar con la conversación.

Al dirigirse donde todos estaban, Kisumi y Hayato iban adelante, mientras Momotarou los seguía un poco más atrás, mirando al mayor con un presente color rosa en sus mejillas. De alguna manera llegó a la conclusión de que no estaba resfriado o cosas por el estilo, pero seguía confundido.

-¿Que sucede Momo-kun? Vamos con el resto~ -dijo Kisumi, dándole una linda sonrisa antes de rodear su brazo por el cuello de éste.

-S-sí -dijo volviendo a la realidad.

Es cierto, había esperado toda la mañana por esta tarde y no se la iba a pasar preocupado o pensando en otras cosas. Luego se ocuparía de ello.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ufff... me tardé un siglo en terminar este capítulo qwq  
>He estado muy ocupada desde la última vez que subí un capítulo, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero como pequeño regalo, aquí les dejo un capítulo mucho mas largo que el resto.<br>_

_Quiero responder a la pregunta de una persona que no tiene un usuario aquí en fanfiction. Yo shipeo a Rin y Haru, de hecho es mi OTP (pueden ver las parejas que me gustan en mi perfil, para los que tienen dudas) pero honestamente no quiero poner más de una pareja en este fic, ya que sé que no todas tenemos los mismos gustos._

_Pero quería poner algo de interacción de ambos en este capítulo, porque, como dicen por ahí, ellos siempre terminarán encontrándose (?_

_Espero que les guste, y que lo dicho anteriormente no moleste a nadie D:_

_Los reviews son infinitamente agradecidos uwu_

* * *

><p>Ese día, antes de que todos se fueran el pelirosa le había entregado un pequeño papel a Momo y se despidió sin decirle el contenido de dicha hoja.<p>

Al final Momo decidió abrirlo cuando ya había llegado a su habitación en la Academia junto con Nitori.

Contenía una serie de dígitos, debía ser su número de celular. Un poco más abajo decía con un color crema "Agrégame" y una carita feliz.

Se había emocionado inconscientemente por lo que tenía en sus manos, a pesar de que antes se veía como un simple papel.

En un par de segundos ya le había agregado a su smartphone e inició una conversación por chat, para su suerte el otro no tardó en responder.

-¿Que sucede Momo-kun? -preguntó Nitori mientras ordenaba sus cosas en la mesa, ya que le llamó la atención las constantes risas del otro.

-Nada, sólo converso con Kisumi-senpai -respondió luego de acomodarse en la cama.

-¿C-cómo? ¿Le pediste su número? -sorprendido por el gran avance entre ambos, se le acercó a la parte de arriba del camarote.

-Nop, él me lo dió -dijo entre risas mientras tecleaba en la pantalla. El ojiazul miró por un momento la pantalla y luego volvió la vista hacia el pelirrojo.

-Eeh~… parece que está interesado en ti -puso una cara algo sospechosa al decirlo.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó con la expresión más inocente e ignorante que podría tener. El más bajo sólo negó con la cabeza y respondió.

-Nada, pero no te quedes hasta tarde.

-Ok ~.

Al final se durmió una hora más tarde de lo habitual, ya que cuando estaba a punto de despedirse, Kisumi le preguntó si quería salir con él al día siguiente ya que era sábado y quería ir a una nueva tienda de helados. Así que luego de responderle con ansias que sí, se quedaron más rato hablando sobre sus sabores favoritos, luego sobre comida, etc.

Había llegado la mañana del día sábado, y Momo ni cuenta se había dado hasta que Nitori le despertó.

-Vamos Momo-kun ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que despertarte?.

-Mmm.. ..-parece que algo quería decir pero no le salió palabra alguna por el sueño.

-¡Momo-kun! -a esas alturas debía mover el camarote para que abriese los ojos como mínimo.

-Ai ¿Qué pasa? -Rin había entrado sin previo aviso ya que escuchaba ruidos desde fuera.

-Momo-kun no quiere levantarse -dijo quejándose. El mayor sólo se acercó a la cama donde el pelirrojo se encontraba y ya cerca de su oído habló.

-¡MOMO! -dijo tan alto que el pobre saltó literalmente en la cama- Levántate de una vez.

-L-lo siento Rin-senpai -dijo con un tono triste pero algo chistoso, mientras se restregaba los ojos para ver mejor.

Esa mañana duró poco para todos ya que habían decidido que ocuparían parte de las horas de la práctica para estudiar porque muchos tenían exámenes la semana que venía.

Momo y Nitori también se dedicaron a estudiar, si no lo hacían y Rin se daba cuenta, tendrían que ir a la piscina y nadar sin parar hasta que terminara la hora de estudiar.

-¡Aghh, no puedo más! -se quejó el pelirrojo al tapar el rostro entre sus brazos que estaban apoyados en la mesa de la habitación. Se había quedado atascado en un problema de matemáticas y su cerebro no daba para más. Nitori, que estaba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro de física, no le escuchaba ya que estaba con sus auriculares escuchando música.

Se quedó un rato así hasta que decidió tomar su celular y enviar un mensaje a Kisumi:

-AYUDAME KISUMI-SENPAI! (TTATT)

-Qué pasó Momo-kun? D:

-No puedo resolver este problema de mate QnQ imagen

-Hmm... y no puedes preguntarle a Nitori-kun? :c

-Esta ocupado estudiando otra cosa u3u

-Dejame ver si puedo resolverlo ouó

Pasaron unos dos minutos hasta que el pelirrosa le envió la respuesta con su desarrollo. Momo fascinado le pidió que le ayudara con el resto, pero Shigino tenía cosas que hacer así que sólo pudo darle consejos antes de despedirse. Para la suerte del menor, le entendió a la perfección y pudo completar la mayoría de los ejercicios.

El tiempo pasó y ya eran como las 3:00 p.m., hora en la que Momotarou y Kisumi van a reunirse.

El primer mencionado estaba por salir de la academia cuando se topó con Rin.

-Ah Rin-senpai~ ¿También vas a salir?.

-Sí, voy a comer-dijo rascándose detrás de la cabeza- Bueno, nos vemos.

Eso fue lo que dijo, pero iban caminando hacia la misma parte, y comenzaron a dudar hacia donde iban o si el otro lo estaba siguiendo.

-Oye Momo, ¿y tú a dónde vas? -preguntó con una expresión molesta.

-A una tienda de helados~. Kisumi-senpai me invitó -dijo contento.

-¡¿A ti también?!

-¿E-eh?

El chico tiburón sólo suspiró diciendo maldiciones entre dientes. De seguro invitó a más personas sin avisar, dándole de pronto la curiosidad de saber quienes eran.

En cambio el pelirrojo se sorprendió, pero en una parte muy profunda de su ser se entristeció sin saber por qué.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la plaza cercana a la tienda, allí se encontraba Kisumi en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estaba conversando con alguien, pero estando lejos es dificil ver quién es.

Cuando el pelirrosa los divisó, agitó un brazo en forma de saludo. Momo aceleró el paso para ir a saludarle directamente y Rin cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del grupo se congeló por un momento. La otra persona que estaba con ellos era nada menos que Haruka Nanase.

-¡¿H-haru?! -dijo sin saber qué más decir.

-Hola -respondió el otro de lo más tranquilo, aunque realmente estaba aliviado de que llegara más gente. No podía soportar hablar mucho rato con el pelirrosa.

-Hahah~ los he sorprendido ¿eh? -dijo Kisumi una vez que todos se juntaron.

-Si..pero ¿cómo convenciste a Haru? -preguntó Rin con una voz más baja al mismo tiempo en que se preguntaba mentalmente por qué Makoto no venía con él.

-Bueno, de alguna manera no fue tan difícil -dijo el pelirrosa echándole un vistazo a Haru, que sólo optó por desviar la mirada con una mirada seria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche anterior, antes de que se comunicara con Momo, Shigino le envió un mensaje a Makoto para invitarle, pero éste dijo que no podía ya que debía cuidar a sus hermanos esa tarde. En esas circunstancias le era imposible convencer a Haru, pero de alguna manera logró convencerle:

-Haru~ querrías salir mañana para comer helados? he oído que hay una nueva tienda :P

-No

-Eeeh? Por que? D:

-Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos

-Hmm que lástima, ya había invitado a Rin y a Sosuke u.u

-Ah si?

-Sip, pensé que sería lindo juntarnos todos como en los viejos tiempos, pero sólo Rin podrá venir :c

-Ya veo. Si tengo tiempo, quizás iré

-En serio? Que bueno! :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Como sea, vamos ~ -continuó Kisumi luego de una pausa, quien ya iba acompañado de Mikoshiba. Atrás les seguían Rin y Haruka, que luego de un par de minutos comenzaron a hablar, obviamente, sobre natación.

La tienda era pequeña pero estaba bien decorada, con algunas plantas y dibujos de frutas en la pared.

Habían unas cuantas mesas dentro de la tienda, también habían afuera con unos parasoles en el centro de cada mesa. Como era sábado habían muchos clientes, algunos en la fila para pagar antes de elegir los helados y otros ya sentados con sus respectivos helados.

Al llegar, Momo fue el primero en pegarse al vidrio donde se encontraban los sabores, agachándose un poco para ver mejor.

-Woah hay muchos sabores diferentes ~.

-Puedes elegir dos si gustas, yo invito -le dijo Kisumi cuando llegó a su lado.

-¿E-está bien? -preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Sip -respondió con una sonrisa, viendo que el otro sonreía con más ganas.

-¡Gracias Kisumi-senpai! -con alegría alzó sus brazos para abrazar al mayor en forma de agradecimiento.

-! -fue solo un par de segundos, pero al sentirlo contra su pecho, hizo que la sangre le subiese a sus mejillas. Tratando de disimular su sonrojo, desordenó el pelo del otro mientras reía- No hay problema~.

Pero Momo en ese momento se puso nervioso, solo le abrazo por impulso y ahora al sentir la calidez del otro, su respiración encima de su cabeza, sus manos e incluso sus latidos, provocó una aceleración de sus propios latidos, sonrojándose un poco.

Era extraño. Muy extraño.

Cuando abrazaba a Nitori o a Rin no sentía nada como esto, entonces ¿por qué con él sí?.

-Oi Kisumi -dijo Rin acercándose a ambos junto con Haru- La fila se ve un poco larga, así que ¿por qué no mejor nos ponemos en la fila para pagar?

-Ah, cierto -dijo separándose del menor mientras se levantaba- pero que alguien busque una mesa, para que no vayan a terminar todas ocupadas.

-Yo lo haré -dijo Haru al saber que estaría unos minutos sin ese algodón de azúcar. Rin al notar las razones de Haru, soltó una risa.

Afortunadamente no pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando ya estaban todos eligiendo sabores. Kisumi eligió sabor frambuesa, Momo pidió sabor banana split, mientras que el resto seguía pensando.

-¿Ya se decidieron por uno? -preguntó Kisumi, esperando que no tardaran mucho ya que detrás de ellos había una fila para ver los sabores.

-Piña -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, para luego mirarse a los ojos con expresiones competitivas. Todo eso porque el sabor que querían estaba por acabarse y sólo alcanzaría para uno.

-Yo lo dije primero -declaró Rin.

-No, fui yo primero- afirmó Haruka.

Se miraron intensamente repitiendo dichas palabras hasta que llegó un momento en el que Rin suspiró.

-No voy a pelear por algo así, voy a elegir uno de limón- al decir ello, Nanase le miró con sorpresa pero entonces sonrió tenuemente, de manera que no se notó.

De esta forma, todo estaba listo y en un par de minutos ya habían elegido una mesa afuera, donde era más agradable pero caluroso en comparación a los puestos que están dentro de la tienda, a pesar de tener un lindo parasol que los cubría.

-Ahh esto se ve delicioso~ -dijo Momo cuando estaba por comer el primer bocado de su helado. Al sentir finalmente el dulce sabor, cerró sus ojos, tarareando con la boca cerrada.

-Creo que también probaré el mío -dijo el pelirrosa una vez que dejó de mirar al otro disimuladamente.

-Rin, si quieres puedes sacar del mío -dijo el de ojos azules, viendo que el llamado aún no se servía.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan amable, Haru? Yo ya elegí el mío, y éste voy a comer -dijo para entonces comer de su propio cono.

-..Ok -respondió para luego comenzar a comer, pensando que de todos modos Rin iba a sacar de su comida.

Mientras todos iban bajando el nivel de sus helados, la conversación fluyó naturalmente, cada uno comentando anécdotas, opiniones, deportes, agua, etc. Ni se habían dado cuenta que pasaron un buen rato hablando después que todos habían terminado. Debido a esto Rin avisó que debía irse y Haru ,que parecía estar sincronizado con Rin, recibió un mensaje de Makoto, quedando finalmente solos Kisumi y Momotarou, que comenzaron a pasear por la plaza sin algún lugar específico al que ir.

-Hace tiempo no me juntaba con Rin y Haru -dijo de pronto el mayor como hablando solo, pero luego miró al pelirrojo- Me divertí mucho ¿y tú?.

-¡También! Aunque podríamos haber sido más.

-Si, por eso pienso que podríamos reunirnos de nuevo, pero es muy difícil que todos coincidamos -dijo mirando al contrario, hasta que cambió de expresión, llamando la atención del menor.

-¿Qué sucede? -dijo deteniéndose, abriendo más sus ojos al ver que la mano del otro se le acercaba.

-Tienes… algo aquí- con su pulgar rozó su mejilla, limpiando una mancha de lo que parecía ser el helado de banana split. Miró por un segundo su dedo, y entonces probó de su pulgar sin pensar mucho en ello- Mmh… sabe dulce -comentó, antes de notar que el otro estaba completamente paralizado, con su rostro de un tono rojizo- ¿Q-qué pasa, Momo-kun?

-Eh ..-no sabía por qué, como siempre, se le había acelerado el corazón al ver ese acto del contrario. Sus mejillas ardían y no sabía qué hacer. Por razones desconocidas, estaba avergonzado.

-Ah..-de pronto se percató de lo que hizo, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse también- L-lo siento… yo..

-Está bien..-interrumpió el otro con un tono nunca antes oído por Kisumi, y probablemente nadie lo había hecho. Era como un conejito buscando refugio en un día helado. Estaba siendo tímido.

"T….Tan adorable" pensó el mayor poniéndose más rojo. Esta situación se había vuelto tan extraña, que hasta sintió el deseo de besarle en ese mismo instante, pero eso solo haría la situación peor. Comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores, tratando de cambiar el tema, hasta que divisó unas bicicletas no muy lejos de ellos.

-Oye, ¿quieres dar una vuelta en bicicleta?

-¿Ah? -preguntó algo perplejo sin escucharle del todo, logrando ser distraído del ambiente anterior.

-Allí se pueden arrendar por media hora, el día esta lindo así que, ¿qué dices?.

-Claro~ -dijo volviendo a su humor de siempre, para suerte de ambos.

Fueron al lugar donde se alquilaban, y en un par de minutos ambos paseaban por la ciudad, no muy lejos del parque.

Comenzaron a inventar carreras, diciendo cosas como, "desde el semáforo hasta donde esta estacionado el coche rojo". Así se entretuvieron en el tiempo estimado, a veces gritándose de lejos, y cuando volvían a estar uno al lado del otro, se sonreían y volvían a hacer otra carrera.

Al devolver los transportes ambos estaban agotados, con el sudor ya frío. El cielo se veía algo rosado, debían ser como las 6 de la tarde, y ya ambos debían irse.

-¡Gracias por todo Kisumi-senpai, me entretuve mucho hoy!

-También yo, espero que nos veamos pronto, Momo-kun -dijo mirándole con aprecio, cosa que el otro no percibió.

-Si, nos vemos -dijo el pelirrojo dispuesto a darse la vuelta para buscar algún bus que lo lleve devuelta a la academia Samezuka, hasta que una mano detuvo su brazo.

-Momo-kun.

-¿Si? -apenas giró su rostro para verle, éste ya estaba a unos centímetros de su cara.

El mayor suavemente depositó un beso en su mejilla, tan cerca de la boca que el menor no sabía exactamente en qué lugar fue. Ese contacto pareció eterno, pero entonces percibió como su respiración se alejaba.

-Adiós -dijo con una sonrisa el chico de ojos violeta, dándole la espalda para irse.

-...Adiós-susurró el de ojos color miel, nuevamente con sus mejillas rojas, tocándose inconscientemente en el lugar besado. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su mente estaba hecha un desorden.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?


End file.
